Conventional types of electric refrigerators working off a battery incorporated in an automobile, for example, typically use reciprocating compressors to cool the inside of the refrigerators. In cases where refrigerators are carried about by automobiles or with auto refrigerators, the container or housing of which is constructed and used as a refrigerator, the need for reducing the size and weight of the refrigerating unit has been keenly felt. It is for this reason that the demand for a refrigerator using rotaty compressors is increasing because the rotary compressor lends itself to reducing the size and weight of the refrigerating unit.
There also is a need for an a-c/d-c refrigerator which works off the battery while it is carried along on the automoile, and operates from the commercial a-c line when the automobile stops at the destination.